smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML Muppets Theme Song Crossover
Scene begins with Cody entering a dressing room with the characters from the SML Fanon Universe. "Hey guys. 15 seconds before you guys come on." Cody states. "Thanks, can't wait to do the SML theme song with you guys." Sunny Funny said. "Yeah, I'm so excited." Badman said. "Me too, nothing can go wrong." Masked Menace said. Then a beam of light comes down from the ceiling and it dies down revealing the Muppets. "Woah! The Muppets?! They would make better guests starts than the fanon characters." "WAIT, WHAT?!" Denny Funny yells out. "BUT WE'RE MORE WELL KNOWN THAN THE MUPPETS ON THE SML FANON WIKI!" Jeffygeist yells out. "Yeah, sorry guys but people know the muppets more than all of you because they have been around for decades than you guys have. So you guys are gonna have to leave." "NO PLEAS-" Boko was cut off by Cody teleporting all the fanon characters out of the room using his magic wand. "So where are we Kermit?" Fozzie Bear asks. "Some kind of world where plushies, puppets, and humans coexist with each other." Kermit replies. (Song starts) A spot light lits up the SuperMarioLogan title as the letter O in Logan swings up revealing Bowser Junior. Bowser Junior: "It's SuperMarioLogan with are special guest stars, the Muppets! WOOOO!" The orchestra begins playing the music as the title and curtains raise up. Then Beary, Thog, Sweetums, and two mutations walk on stage and present the upcoming chorus. Janice, Chicken, Miss Piggy, Judy, Rosalina, Sprinkle, and Boukisha: "It's time play the music. It's time to light the lights. It's time to meet the plushies on SuperMarioLogan tonight." Swedish Chef, Sam, Shrek, Black Yoshi, Woody, Tony, and Jackie Chu: "It's time to put on make up. It's time to dress up right. It's time to raise the puppets on SuperMarioLogan tonight." Scooter: "Hey, somebody kill that light." A light falls and drops on Brooklyn survivor, surprising Scooter. Waldorf: "Why do we always come here?" Statler: "I guess will never know." Goodman: "It's like a kind of torture." Waldorf, Statler, and Goodman: "To have to watch the show." (Instrument solo) Fozzie Bear: "Hey everyone, did you hear about the two people who stole a calendar? They each got six months." (Audience laughs) Jeffy: "To introduce our guest star." Rizzo: "That's what I'm here to do." Joseph: "So it really makes me happy." Pepe: "To introduce to you." Mario: "Singing the theme song with us, the Muppets!" Audience claps as Kermit waves at them who are actually the wiki users. Kermit: "So now let's get it started." KAPfan9876, Rh390110478, CudleeFell13, Endlesspossibilities 2006, MarioFan2009, Trikkiboy, Agonzo7988, Harejulez, ArthurFistMeme, Mathewess, InternetProblem, and many more: "Why don't we get it started?" Bowser Junior: "It's time to get things started." All SML and Muppet characters: "On the most sensational inspirational celebrational puppetational. This is what we call SuperMarioLogan!" Title card comes down as Gonza blows on his bugle that makes an air horn noise. Gonzo: "Well that was loud." (Song ends) The song is based on the Muppets theme song. The reason why I wrote this is because I had this on my mind for a while. As usual, don't go extreme on this. No offense for booting the fanon characters out. Category:Songs Category:Transcripts Category:From 2019 Category:Cody Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Denny Funny Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Episodes where Cody's wand is used Category:Kermit Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Judy Nutkiss Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:Crossovers